


【Teddy x Clid】花心滥情夜月明

by bestluoboo



Category: T1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestluoboo/pseuds/bestluoboo





	【Teddy x Clid】花心滥情夜月明

金太敏其实不是特别想做，没有特别强烈的冲动，如果有需求，他会直接找个空档，直接扒了朴辰成的裤子，开始自己主动。  
洗澡的时候自娱自乐唱出来的金太敏发现朴辰成正坐在沙发上面，见他出来，也没有特别主动。  
“你去洗澡吧。”金太敏系着浴衣，他最近休假太久，体重反弹有点儿严重，肌肉消退不说了，脂肪多了许多，看上去白白软软的，手感极佳。  
朴辰成没有动。  
金太敏刚从冰箱里面拿了一只冰啤酒，坐到沙发上面，他的头发还滴着水，水顺着他的脖颈流下，最后隐在了胸膛以下。  
朴辰成还是没有动。  
“要做就做。”金太敏有点儿受不了就磨磨唧唧的朴辰成。  
朴辰成看着有点儿不爽的金太敏，眼中闪过一丝的疑惑，接着闪过一丝熟悉的色泽：“我想和你看月亮。”但说完话他立刻将金太敏压在沙发上面，刚洗好澡的金太敏皮肤都是冰冷的，更显得他手滚烫。  
金太敏觉得自己仿佛被一块炽热的铁灼烧着。  
朴辰成眼里立刻涌出情欲，金太敏这才发现他一开或许还是真的想跟他看看月亮罢了。  
“其实，边和你做爱边看月亮也不错。”他立刻没了正形，故意压低嗓音将温湿的话语全部吐在对方耳旁。  
“西八。”  
“Holy shit。”朴辰成立刻接到。  
“滚去给老子洗澡。”  
“之前不是没有洗澡照样做过吗？我记得那会儿我小腿还在流血，你就这样坐在我身上自己动。”  
金太敏听了之后立刻给了一记眼刀，朴辰成这会儿才想起来对方其实是有洁癖了，只不过在战场上生死威胁太大，洁癖被死亡威胁压制着。  
“行。等我，亲爱的。”洗澡之前，朴辰成蜻蜓点水吻了一下金太敏的唇。  
他洗澡很快，出来的时候他穿着金太敏的衣睡服，自然是有些显小，胯间勃起的性器更加明显了。  
金太敏忽然想起了之前，自己就这样将对方的性器吞入身体之中，两人像野兽一样交媾着的画面，不知怎么的，忽然觉得脸有点儿烫。  
朴辰成走到金太敏身旁，在沙发上做也不错。  
调情比金太敏想象中的要可怕，他亦或许是习惯了带着疼痛和撕裂感的插入，以及在抽插中快速蔓延着快感，也最后被对方抱紧着的感觉，而不是现在这样缓慢而粘稠的接吻。  
他极少接吻，朴辰成的舌尖想要是将他的唇吸吮干净一样，亲吻着，逗弄着，蔓延开来不适应的痒让他的性器快速勃起着，快感过于凶涌甚至到了有些尔发疼的地步。  
当接吻结束的时候，金太敏不得不靠在沙发上面穿着粗气，就在他缓一口气的时候，忽然觉得一个温暖潮湿的东西包裹着性器，接着是熟悉的被舔舐的感觉。  
“操。”金太敏的呼吸更重了，性器顶端被舔舐着的感觉让他整个人飘飘然。  
他一低头就可以看见朴辰成跪在他面前，低着头，本是操控着最尖端的枪支的手正上下撸动着他的柱身，喋喋不休的嘴和柔软的唇吞吐着性器。  
他从没有见过这样的朴辰成。  
太过于熟悉对方身体敏感度的朴辰成在口交上面很快就要让金太敏感受第一波高潮，但他立刻停止住了。  
他的小孩子玩心又起来了。他不希望太敏这么容易高潮。  
金太敏本来就快射精了，但忽然停了下来，空虚陡然反噬，他带着鼻音问到：“为什么停下？”  
换来的回答就是自己的臀部下来被垫了个抱枕，微张开的穴口被一个坚挺着的东西抵着：“因为小Teddy可以让你更舒服。”  
朴辰成没有直接插入，而且留够了时间让金太敏反应。  
“小Teddy？你那玩意……”金太敏的话陡然断了一下，声音忽然被拔高，一下秒才继续道：“你那玩意算小？啊…，你他妈的，又一次性插到底了。”  
被猛然插到底的感觉产生的快感和硕大龟头插入的不适感混合在一起，最后爽得金太敏猛然收缩着臀部。  
过于熟悉的不适感和快感混合在一起，让金太敏只得靠深呼吸转移注意力。  
“只有一次性全部插进来，你的反应才会那么可爱。”朴辰成此刻已经开始摆动腰部，“像这样，色情的，又抗拒着的表情。”  
“阿……西……八。” 金太敏没忍住又骂了一句粗口，当然因为过于强烈的快感，他这句粗口断断续续的，反倒是更加衬托出先前朴辰成的话。  
色情而抗拒着的表情。  
肉体的撞击声在房间回响着，隐秘色情，宣告着两个人进一步结合着，中途金太敏被抓着双腿架在对方肩膀上后，金太敏彻底骂不出一句完整的话了，先前的姿势还好一点，这样被高举着腿的姿势让对方的性器插入更深了，每一次都是撞击在更深处的地方。  
快感强烈地让他一阵一阵的眩晕，身体甚至本能开始迎合起对方，只为了获取更加强烈的快感。  
“啊啊……唔”他咬着唇，不让自己的叫床声太过于明显，但哼哼唧唧的声音从未断过。  
他白皙的皮肤泛起一片一片的潮红，像盛开的血源诅咒，朴辰成又吻上了他唇，在一次比一次深的抽插中和他接吻，夺走他的的氧气。  
缺氧的感觉让他身体达到更加不可思议的敏感程度，他甚至能感受到插入自己体内挺硬的龟头和青筋暴起的柱身是如何撞击贯穿自己身体的。  
他的世界一片刺目的白和眩晕。  
“我要射了……”金太敏的手紧紧抓着一旁的沙发一角，原本夹在肩膀上面的腿被放了下，金太敏在抽插过程中，双腿捕捉快感的本能，早就环扣在朴辰成的腰间。  
被直接操弄后穴到射精是极少的情况，但今天看来金太敏的身体和精神状态是极佳的，随着朴辰成一个挺腰撞击，喷溅出的精液从性器中射出，落在他的腹部。  
射精过后更加敏感的身体让他顿时更加难受。  
已经不是理智能够承受的快感无孔不入，对方的速度甚至比先前还快，坚挺发硬的性器摩擦着甬道，快速积累着过量的快感，他眼角泛红，有生理泪水快要涌出，这会儿他已经做不到收紧后穴让朴辰成这个傻逼快点射精。  
“我…好难受……太深了……”他说出来的话不知道是在求饶还是在复述实时，最后呜呜咽咽的样子，格外让人欢喜。  
朴辰成想，这就是我们战队最优秀的歼魔军官，联盟帝国赫赫有名的歼魔军官，只有我见过他这般迷人又诱惑的样子，只有我见过他红着脸喘着粗气哼哼唧唧被操到脑子不清醒的样子。  
这种想法一旦出现，最后绷紧的理智线也断了，朴辰成已经处于冲刺状态，快速地抽插让金太敏已经彻底失去理智，他眼白往上泛起着，像一只濒死的鱼，整个人呈现出一种即将理智崩溃的美感。  
当精液射在体内之后，朴辰成抽出性器，随后浊白粘稠的液体从缓慢闭合着的穴口中流出。  
月光从云层中漏了出来，皎洁的月光从窗边落入房间，密布着薄汗的身体上，盈盈透着一层月光。  
“太敏，你看，月亮很好看吧。”朴辰成这会儿又低下头，亲吻着金太敏的额头，他湿濡的发已经干了许多，但光洁的额前布着一层薄汗。  
“fuck you！”金太敏这会儿靠在沙发上，彻底瘫软成一滩难泥。  
“操我也不错呢，太敏等一下记得坐上来自己动哦。”朴辰成这会射完精，处于贤者状态，但显然他们之间不可能只做一次就结束，这会儿不过是给彼此喘口气。  
体力极佳的朴辰成恢复的远比金太敏快，他此刻抱着金太敏到床上，接着跪坐在金太敏面前，将金太敏的双腿再度分开，他的性器正在慢慢勃起。  
节骨分明的手攀上了金太敏的双腿，最后一路抚摸到胸前的乳尖上，金太敏此刻已经从高潮的余韵中恢复了，他并不喜欢被朴辰成玩弄乳尖，有种像女人一样被玩弄奶子的错觉。  
“别碰我这。”  
“为什么，明明那么可爱，只要捏揉一下，你就会哼哼唧唧。”朴辰成说话间，手指已经开始捏揉起淡粉的乳尖，金太敏因为皮肤比较白皙，乳尖也是呈现出漂亮的粉色，被一同捏揉，呈现出更绚烂的玫红色，朴辰成望着，直接低头一口将快要挺立的乳尖含在口中吸吮。  
湿濡的舌尖吸吮和牙齿轻微啃咬带来的刺痛和快感混合在一起，金太敏的反应和被直接插到最深处的反应如出一辙，可惜朴辰成看不见。  
“给老子松口。”金太敏刚准备用力推开朴辰成，原本没有被蹂躏的左乳尖立刻被更加快速揉弄着，一个被含在口中吸吮，一个被揉捏把玩，金太敏捂着脸，发出一声自暴自弃的叹息。  
操。  
他也勃起了。  
被朴辰成这家伙单单玩弄乳尖玩弄到勃起了。  
“太敏这个样子真的好可爱，耳朵都红了。”朴辰成这会终于是放过了金太敏的乳尖，他躺在床上，望着金太敏，脸上带着目的明确的笑容。  
金太敏本以为他会直接插入，但看着朴辰成的笑容，又明白了什么。  
“太敏，坐上来自己动好不好？”  
金太敏给了一个眼刀，用没有任何实质性威胁的口吻威胁道：“等结束了，老子让你知道什么是王牌歼魔军官。”  
但他还是站起了身，张开腿，跨到朴辰成的腰间，缓慢蹲下，最后伸出手握着朴辰成已经勃起的性器，从这个角度朴辰成刚好能看见他是如何将性器对准穴口，穴口一张一合间将自己坚挺的性器吞入体内，朴辰成能感受到性器被狭窄甬道挤压带来的快感，他发出一声闷哼，更绮丽的或许是金太敏那副看似坦坦荡荡却藏不住羞涩的表情。  
和战场上截然不同。  
战场上，朴辰成总有种自己是自动按摩棒的错觉。  
战场是解决生理需求，这会儿是做爱。  
当坐到底的时候金太敏的动作显然僵住了，因为体重和姿势的原因，这会儿插入的深度比先前还要深，他直接被顶到有点儿喘不过气，但这种快感刺激自然是不够的，反而让他的身体本能去追求更多。  
他不得不控制着自己身体的平衡同时抬起臀部，让对方的性器操着自己的小穴。  
快感还是不够。  
朴辰成笑得几乎快要出了声。  
“朴辰成！”金太敏恼羞成怒，显然是生气了。  
“好好好，我错了，太敏已经很棒了，接下来的让我来吧。”朴辰成这话说的贴心，动作却绝不温柔，动作大开大合，显然是想看金太敏再度陷入不可承受的快感之中。  
他的腰被朴辰成的手握着，在抬起臀部中被他恶意往下压着，比先前还要深，且是不属于他能控制的节奏，金太敏的喘息和呻吟就这样露了出来。  
“你每次插那么深，是想我死吗？”金太敏憋着一口气，终于是完整说了出来。  
“才不是呢。超喜欢太敏，所以才会这样努力呢。”朴辰成这会儿再度将金太敏压在身下，同时搬起金太敏的左腿在肩膀上，他的目的就是插入更深处。  
他的目的达到了。  
更加强烈的快感汹涌而至，金太敏这会儿爽得脚指头都要蜷缩在一起，他目光涣散着，朴辰成的脸都模糊起来，他想抓住什么东西，却什么都抓不住。  
“抱紧我。”这种无措的快感让他陷入慌乱之中，连自己的声音带了点哭腔都未曾察觉，朴辰成虽然故意着想看太敏高潮到崩坏的表情，但是此刻他还是贴心的伴侣，将金太敏的腿放了下去，上身又贴了上去，双手握着金太敏的手，两人十指紧扣着。  
“太敏超可爱。”他在金太敏耳边说着粘腻的情话，动作终于是慢了下来，让即将处于崩溃状态的金太敏得到了喘息，“我慢一点，你适应一下。”  
“作为赔偿，太敏要和我一起高潮哦。”朴辰成本就是撒娇成性，没有再度看到崩坏模样的金太敏他自然是绝对有点儿委屈，立刻提出了新的要求。  
朴辰成啃咬着金太敏的脖颈，在他脖颈上流下一串吻痕。也不管事后会不会金太敏揍到半死，他此刻想要用吻痕标记金太敏，让其他人知道他已经有伴侣了。  
金太敏最后点了点头，他并不喜欢朴辰成先前恶意给予的超出承受范围的快感，他失控而理智崩溃导致的后遗症会让他下一次更加容易崩溃，他的身体在性爱上面远不如他想象中的理智。  
缓慢富有节奏感的律动，让两个人有了更多对视的机会，金太敏忽然道：“你和其他人这样做过吗？”  
朴辰成没有回答，但是他的速度再度变快了，性器顶端摩擦着前列腺，金太敏立刻发出一声呜咽，知道朴辰成并不想回答这个问题。  
“太敏怎么可以再和我做爱的时候问这个呢？太过分了。”朴辰成张开嘴，咬了一口金太敏的手，接着碎碎亲吻起金太敏的手指。  
金太敏的手指并不长，却灵活无比，毕竟干他们这一行，谁的手不灵巧呢？  
朴辰成还是履行了先前的诺言，他给予的快感都在金太敏的承受范围，当最后金太敏快要射精的时候，他会停下来，等快感稍微停顿，接着才继续做。  
“让我射。”三四波过后，金太敏快被折磨到了，干脆自己握着性器，准备靠自己射精。  
“金太敏。”朴辰成忽然叫了金太敏的全名，表情显然是不开心了。“不可以用你的手。”  
“那你别这样搞我……我想……啊”射出来几个字还没说完，朴辰成忽然速度陡然变快，不再是花里胡哨的技巧，就是最深的抽插，他的话立刻变成了呻吟。  
熟悉无比的超负荷快感再度来，这会儿朴辰成一点儿喘息的机会都不给了，一次比一次更加用力的冲撞，金太敏的腰被固定着，连逃脱的可能性都不可能。  
他被迫再度接受这种绝顶的快感。  
“呜……呜……呜”他口齿不清说着破碎的话语，脸上全是情欲的绯红之色，眼眶中腾起一片薄雾，他的腿向内夹紧着，性器跳动着，显然是要高潮了。  
被迫积累了三波的快感陡然爆发，射精过程中金太敏发出的声音缠绵至极，听得朴辰成骨头都要酥了，被诱惑的直接低下头亲吻着金太敏的唇，舌尖缠弄着对方的舌，让金太敏感受到高潮的快感更加强烈。  
高潮过后又是金太敏熟悉又无法承受的快感，他再度喘息而即将崩溃着，身体像是着了火，快感烫得脑髓都要融化，全身的感受器都在接受着朴辰成操弄间产生的快感。  
他再也说不出一句完整的话，只能任由朴辰成操弄着，最后发出类似哭腔的呻吟，双手紧紧抓着朴辰成的手。  
他的眼白再度向上翻滚着，当感受有什么东西喷射在自己体内的时候，他理智的弦终于是被扯断了。  
这一次他花了更长的时间恢复，朴辰成在战场上不会做到这种程度，如果在战场上把金太敏操到失去理智，恐怕他们两个人都要命陨战场了。  
恢复理智之后的金太敏只觉得全身骨头是酥麻着的，他下了床，大腿根部更甚，走路的时候脚都是软的，他一个踉跄，险些跪坐在地板上面。  
有什么温凉的东西从穴口流出了，躺在床上的朴辰成立刻慌乱解释：“我忘了……”  
浊白的精液从穴口流到大腿根部，朴辰成没忍住喉头一动，心像是被猫挠了一下。  
清理好身体的金太敏换上了睡衣，同时甩了一套衣服给全裸着的朴辰成，：“给我穿上。”  
“太小了，不舒服。”朴辰成抱着空调被，一脸娇羞藏在被子里面，金太敏看到他这个表情立刻一口气喘不上来，本是他被朴辰成操到迷迷糊糊最后意识崩溃，却最后自己要对朴辰成这个花心浪子负责的错觉。  
两人围绕着是裸睡还是穿上不合适的睡衣讨论了半天，最后朴辰成伸出手搂抱着金太敏，软着嗓子说：“我困了。我要睡觉了。晚安太敏。”  
金太敏被搂在朴辰成怀里，下意识就是要推开朴辰成，他们两个可以做爱，但那不是这种事后相拥而眠的关系。  
“不是要看月亮吗？”金太敏忽然道。  
朴辰成忽然睁开眼，亲了一下金太敏的后背，用性爱过后沙哑的嗓音道：“你就是我的月亮。”  
金太敏听了之后笑得咯咯不停，朴辰成疑惑望着金太敏，还未问出为什么笑成这样，就被金太敏一脚踢下了床。  
入夜，四周喧嚣不在，一张双人床上，两人背对而眠。  
月光彻底四散，浩瀚夜空云淡月明星疏，月光似一片碎银落在大地上，微风浮动间，碧银波浮动，如此月光，不知是入了谁的梦，又幻化了何种境与界。  
——————————————全文完————————————————————


End file.
